konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Faustian Forces
All of Faust's troops and minions which he created either himself or with the assistance of Mother. Robots/Reploids 'Sceadugen/Soldiers' These are Faust's main forces. They come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Black Soldier The main type of Sceadugen, they wear all black armor and have blackened visors, though they actually have no faces, it is meant simply to intimidate. They are made with a very basic mind, they follow all orders without question, but they are given the ability to problem solve and adjust as needed. There is one Soldier per group that is given the lead, if that soldier is killed another quickly takes the mantle and so forth until the group is destroyed or mission completed. They are very basically equipped to fit most situations. They are armed with a plasma rifle and a saber in their wrists. Red Soldier They are not often seen, but these Sceadugen are large and rather bulky, they have plasma flame throwers located on the top of each of their wrists, able to melt most metals within seconds. They have very thick hides and can absorb much punishment, mostly so they can get close enough to use their weapons. Green Soldier Another often unseen Sceadugen, these are melee specialists. They have some form of close range weapon on them and hidden upon them. Within each arm is a wrist blade and within their forearms is a saber that ejects directly into their hands. the two sabers can be connected to other attachments located on their hips and back to form axes, scythes, and pole arms. Their forearm armor can rotate to allow them to shoot beam kunai, drop caltrops, or generate a smoke screen. Gold Soldier These are Faust's personal guard, they are the ultimate Sceadugen and should be approached with much caution. Of the Sceadugen they are given the most free will, so that they can be the best at what they are asked to do. They have powerful plasma cannons on each shoulder which can be retracted unto their backs. Each arm can become a buster cannon. On their legs are mini rocket platforms that can fill the air with metal death. Of the Sceadugen these are given the ability to fly and can match speeds equal to Mother in flight. They much like the green soldiers have wrist blades that ignite, however these are connected right into their power core and can extend up to 12 feet. 'Titans' These are the backbone of the Faustian forces, they are large, powerful, and take a lot to destroy. However with this is a simple AI, they are generally pointed in a direction or placed in front of something and let loose. These monsters are nearly 12 feet tall and have had all, but the most necessary component taken out of them so that their bodies are nothing but solid metal, four inches thick throughout. Within their wrists are powerful metal whips, that extend as far as they are tall, the can use them to entwine or cleave, when they wish to do the latter they super heat the whips so they are at the same energy of a beam saber. Within their legs are mini missile launchers and unlike the Gold Soldier these have reloads within their large legs and can fire them multiple times. 'Singa/Spider-Bot' These small little creatures are used primarily for reconnaissance, but they do have abilities that allow them to be adequate assassins as well. They are nearly the size of an above average house spider when on all legs they stand nearly three inches tall. They are mad of a sturdy metal and destroying these tiny robots is actually harder than one would think. If they are tasked with attacking their fangs hold a powerful acid they can either inject or spit at an attacker. As well each limb houses special equipment. The front two legs house grappling hooks so it can move to and fro easily. The next set has a hacking device so that he can attack systems and steal information. The second to the last set have plastic explosive sprays to generate precision explosions at exact points. The last set can become like drills to break locks or create new holes. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.